


What I Thought and What I Said

by VicStone



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Painting, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicStone/pseuds/VicStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve cuddle in their undies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Thought and What I Said

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Lights (Fanvideo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292125) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 



So, this was pretty strongly inspired by ann2who's video (linked above) and she was kind enough to even link to me off of her original submission. I just now figured out I could put images and stuff in here (yeah, I'm smart like that), so... here! Boys cuddling!

As always, feel free to use this for fic illustrations, inspiration, tumblr, etc. All I ask is that you a) leave the links on the image and b) give me credit. And if this inspires any creations of your own, share them with me! :D

[](http://fav.me/d7lvz89)


End file.
